


Alguien te quiere…

by lockedin221B



Series: Sherlock devuelve el golpe [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John Whump, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock hits John back, Spanish Translation, The Lying Detective alt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: ¿Y si Sherlock le hubiera devuelto el golpe a John ese día?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock devuelve el golpe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940182
Kudos: 4





	Alguien te quiere…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/gifts).
  * A translation of [Somebody loves you...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519074) by [Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident). 



John soltaba un golpe detrás de otro, gruñendo y mascullando. Asegurándose de que sus sentimientos fueran notados alto y claro. Estaba herido, enfadado, asustado y furioso. Furioso nivel echar espuma por la boca.

Lo que John no se esperó fue que le devolvieran el golpe. Nunca esperó eso. Así que cuando pasó se quedó ahí en shock, el moratón formándose sobre su mejilla izquierda.

_Alguien te quiere_

Sherlock golpeó rápido y con precisión exacta, su movimiento apenas captado por el ojo humano.

\- ¡Estoy muy harto de ser el saco de boxeo de todo el mundo! ¡Especialmente de ser el tuyo! -, ruge Sherlock. -Basta de aguantar. Basta de cargar con culpas. ¡Basta de proteger a gente a la que obviamente le importo un carajo! Si me vas a golpear John Watson, ¡te lo voy a devolver, joder!

-Sherlock…-, empieza John, pero nada más sale.

-Que te jodan. Que te jodan a ti y a la zorra asesina de tu esposa. Que te jodan a ti a tu necesidad de normalidad aburrida y complaciente. Que te jodan por no saber que nunca podrías soportar lo moral. Que te jodan por aparecer en mi vida-. Sherlock avanza hacia John, quien da un paso atrás.

-Sherlock-, la voz de John se rompe.

-No. Has tenido tu turno. Una y otra, y otra vez. Hemos estado jugando al juego de John Watson. Alabado sea el capitán. Estoy harto de esto. No estás al mando aquí, Watson. Este no es tu territorio. Es mío. Muerte, destrucción y decadencia. Este es mi reino. Mi hogar. Mi prisión. Qué afortunado eres de que se te permita estar frente a mi-. Los nudillos de Sherlock chocan con el estómago de John causando que se doble y jadee.

-Pobre John. Todo lo malo siempre le pasa a John. Pobre John. Nunca hay nada de paz para él. Nunca hay nada de calma. Solo está rodeado por lunáticos y psicópatas. Pobre John. Todo esto le pasa a John. No porque John lo elija. No porque John lo quiera, no porque John lo anhele-. Sherlock le acecha como el predador larguirucho que es.

John nunca ha visto a Sherlock actuar así. Ha visto muchas actuaciones y disfraces y personificaciones, pero no esto. No esta rabia ni este desprecio descubierto.

\- ¿No lo ves, John? No, por supuesto que no lo ves. No lo quieres ver. Haces oídos sordos a todo. ¡TODO! -, espeta Sherlock, su cuerpo temblando.

-Sherlock-. John levanta sus manos, tratando de tranquilizar al detective.

-No me vengas con Sherlock. No soy un crío. No necesito un cuidador. Soy un puto adulto y maldita sea si dejo que tú u otra persona me trate otra vez menos de lo que soy en mi miserable existencia-. Sherlock se acerca a John otra vez, quien le empuja.

-Eso no es…-, intenta explicar John.

\- ¿Eso no es qué, John? ¿Eso no es lo que todo el mundo siempre hace? ¿Intentar controlarme? ¿Intentar contenerme? ¿Intentar mantenerme entretenido? Sois todos tan estúpidos. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? ¿Cómo puedes soportar ser parte de las masas beligerantes imbéciles? Supongo que te pega. Nunca ver lo que está delante de ti. Nunca ver las cosas por las que realmente son. Ese es el truco de los adictos. Ver las cosas con una luz diferente de la que tienen-. Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco.

-No soy un adicto. ¿Quién es el que está proyectando ahora? -. John cierra los puños.

-Hay que serlo para reconocerlo-, escupe Sherlock. -Solo porque no te pinches o esnifes rayas o te metas pastillas no significa que no seas menos adicto de lo que soy yo. Tú y yo somos iguales en ese aspecto. Es el peligro, John. Lo anhelas. Tu piel arde con ello. Tu corazón canta con ello. Nunca estás más vivo que cuando te está comiendo el caos. Mírate. Mírate a ti mismo. No has estado así de estable en meses.

John se sorbe la nariz, la rabia aparente en su cara. -Como si hubieras estado lo suficiente alrededor para notarlo.

-Oh ¿así que es culpa mía que te casaras con una asesina? ¿Es culpa mía que te la follaras? ¿Es mi culpa que la dejaras preñada? ¿Es mi culpa que esté muerta? Que te jodan. ¡Nada de eso tiene que ver conmigo! -. Sherlock se mueve para darle otro puñetazo, esta vez el golpe aterrizando sobre la cicatriz de la herida de bala de John.

-Joder-. John se sujeta el hombro. - ¡TE FUISTE! ¡DOS AÑOS! -, grita.

\- ¡Supéralo! ¡Eres un actor de mierda! Finges haber pasado página y ser feliz ¡así que hazlo! ¡Pasa página! ¡Déjame! -. Sherlock le hace un placaje a John.

John aterriza sobre su espalda con un gruñido. Apenas tiene tiempo de parpadear antes de frenar el puño de Sherlock. - ¡No puedo!

\- ¡Por qué! -, grita Sherlock, su otro puño bajando.

\- ¡No puedo dejar al amor de mi vida! -. John cierra los ojos con fuerza, esperando un golpe que nunca llega.

Sherlock mira a John desde donde está sentado a horcajadas sobre el hombre más bajo, parpadeando, su puño helado a mitad de camino.

-Sherlock-, empieza John, estirándose para tocar suavemente los moratones que ha causado en la cara del detective.

-No-. Sherlock se echa hacia atrás, prácticamente quitándose de encima de John y se aleja de él.

-Sherlock-. John se sienta.

-No-. Sherlock se levanta, dejando a John otra vez.


End file.
